1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that installs in the fuel line of a gasoline, diesel, propane, or natural gas powered engine of a vehicle and functions to break the carbon chains of the carbon chain fuel molecules so that the resulting shorter carbon molecules have a higher vapor pressure and burn more efficiently in the engine. The device installs in a fuel supply line and consists of a hollow cylinder that contains tightly packed copper wire through which the fuel flows prior to being burned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,499 and 5,197,446 each teach a vapor pressure enhancer and method for treating fuel. These patents teach a cylinder with a perforated core located inside the cylinder and the core having a central bore therethrough. One of these patents teaches that the core is formed of an alloy of copper, zinc, tin and nickel, and the other patent teaches a core formed of an alloy of copper, zinc, tin, nickel, and lead. In both inventions, the fuel passes through the cylinder and contacts the metallic core prior to being burned. Contact with the metallic core breaks the carbon chains of the fuel molecules so that the resulting shorter carbon molecules have a higher vapor pressure and burn more efficiently in the engine. The shortcoming of those prior inventions is that the core does not have enough surface area to contact with the fuel and the alloy does not work as well as a catalyst for breaking the carbon chains of the fuel molecules as desired. The teaching of those two prior patents is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention addresses these shortcomings by providing a core of tightly packed copper wire. The copper wire is preferably pure copper wire, with no added metals. The increased surface area of the tightly packed copper wire core results in better contact with the fuel as it flows through the cylinder and the copper wire does a better job of breaking the carbon molecules than the alloys previously employed. The result is that the fuel burns more efficiently and the vehicle gets better gas mileage which saves fuel and money.